High power free electron lasers of the prior art have typically used two separate linear accelerators for the two electron streams of different energy levels and other defining parameters used respectively by the master oscillator and the power amplifier. The linear accelerators are used to increase the energy of electrons used in the lasers and to thus increase the intensity of the light in the laser beam being created.
Since linear accelerators are expensive to build, it would be desirable if a way could be found to not only combine two different electron beams or streams of electrons for acceleration by a single linear electron accelerator, but to also figure out a way to separate these two electron streams for use by two separate loads at the output of the linear accelerator.
The present invention is based upon the realization by the inventor that not only can an electron beam deflecting means such as a bending magnet be used to combine two streams of electrons of different energy levels into a converging path, but that a similar deflecting means can be used to separate and redefine two separate streams of electrons at the output as long as the energy levels of the two electron beams are distinct. Since a linac adds the same incremental amount of energy to any electrons passing through, the difference in energy level of the electron beams exiting from the linac will be the same incremental amount as that received but merely will be proportionally different in energy levels. The net result is that the angle of separation of the exiting electron beams will be less than the angle of separation of the converging streams of electrons received by the initial bending magnet.
Not only can the concept be used within a single, very powerful, laser apparatus, but it can be used in situations where it is desirable to have lasers operating either at two different energy levels or at two different frequencies. The same principle of using a single linear accelerator to save cost would still apply. The end result is that for a much more economical investment, a device providing either of two lasering actions simultaneously can be produced.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a device for not only combining different electron streams for common acceleration, but to redefine the electron streams after they have been increased in energy levels and utilize the two electron streams in separate load type devices for a resultant laser apparatus.